


Grow a boy

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin ran away from the girl, and met Jongin's poodle, Monggu. <br/>(Inspired by SHINee SNL Korea "Grow a boy")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow a boy

 

 

Taemin ran as fast as he could, looking behind his back from time to time to make sure he wasn’t being followed, and only stopped at a corner to regain his breathing. That girl was crazy, getting mad at him for nothing, and he was glad he found a way out of this weird situation. Now, all he wanted—needed—was to find a new home, take a shower and forget about everything that happened to him while he was living with that girl.  
  
After all, in the end, she didn’t want him.  
  
Walking slowly now that he was alone, he took his time to look around the city. It was his first time being in the city by himself, and he could finally enjoy it. He went into some shops, in awe in front of all the clothes or accessories, while being careful not to touch anything. Too bad he hadn’t money.  
  
Hours passed quickly, and Taemin, too busy admiring the city center, startled when shops began to close one by one. Frowning, he looked up at the sky and realized that the sun was going down. The colors were pretty and Taemin’s eyes sparkled at the sight.  
  
It wouldn’t be long until nightfall though, and it would be pitch dark outside by then. Taemin bit his lip in thoughts, not knowing what to do. He couldn’t go back to his previous home now that he ran away, and really, he didn’t want to go back there ever again. But, where could he go? He knew no one here after all.  
  
Making his way towards a bus station, he sat on the bench and decided to wait. While playing with his fingers, his eyes fell onto the bracelet the girl gave him. Frowning, he pulled it off and threw it away in the nearest trashcan. Now, he was definitely a free man!  
  
One hour passed and Taemin still didn’t know what to do, watching people come and go. A few people waited beside him, looking at him curiously when he didn’t take the bus, but he chose to ignore them.  
  
He was lucky it was summer because he would freeze to death if he had chosen to run away in winter. He shivered at the thought, gripping the fabric of his pants. Come to think of it, he didn’t have any spar clothes either…He frowned. What to do?  
  
Neon lights illuminated the road and Taemin wondered if he could stay the night right there, at the bus station. He could sleep on the bench or something. Pouting a little, he sighed. Then, still in a sitting position, he finally closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.  
  
  
  
  
A bark woke him up abruptly and Taemin startled, putting his hand against his chest in fright. Blinking a few times, he looked down, and came face to face with…a dog. A cute fluffy dog. Taemin had seen dogs before, the girl had talked about them. The puppy? He looked small enough to be a puppy in his opinion –he learnt the difference between a baby dog and an adult by their height not so long ago.  
  
The puppy barked again and Taemin looked around to see if his master was around. When he saw no one, he jumped from the bench, groaning as his muscles protested, and bent down to pet the cute dog. Taemin cooed at him and gently placed him onto his lap, smiling and laughing as the puppy licked his fingers.  
  
“Huh, excuse me?” A voice interrupted him.  
  
Taemin’s smile fell and he looked up to see a young man, watching him curiously while pointing the dog. “It’s my dog.” He explained, smiling softly.  
  
“Oh,” Taemin answered simply, taken aback. Of course, the master! He had forgotten all about him.  
  
The master knelt down next to him to pet his dog, the latter still perched up onto Taemin’s lap. “It seems like he took a liking to you!”  
  
Taemin smiled shyly and nodded. “He’s very cute.”  
  
“His name is Monggu, and my name is Jongin.” The master stated, looking expectantly at Taemin. “What’s your name?”  
  
“Taemin, my name is Taemin!” He replied eagerly. It was the first time someone asked for his name, he was so excited!  
  
“Taemin…why are you here this early?” Jongin inquired, frowning. “The first bus will come in an hour.”  
  
Freezing, Taemin bit his lips. “I’m…not waiting for the bus. Actually I slept here and Monggu found me.”  
  
Jongin looked so surprised he stopped petting his dog. “But, why?”  
  
“I ran away…from home.” Taemin mumbled, embarrassed. He knew it was strange for a grown man like him to say something like that but it was the truth.  
  
“Can’t you go to someone else’s house? A friend? It’s dangerous to stay out at night…” Jongin muttered, conflicted. When Taemin shook his head, he sighed. “Would you like to come with me? I mean, for a few days until we figure something out?”  
  
Taemin’s heart stopped at Jongin’s words and he widened his eyes. “You would…do that for me?” He whispered, hopeful.  
  
Jongin chuckled and looked back down at Monggu. “He likes you, I think he would be happy if you came home with us. Only if you want to!”  
  
Taemin hesitated a little, remembering the girl’s words “don’t follow stranger”. He bit his lips and shook his head, he needed to forget about her. Smiling warmly at Jongin, he nodded eagerly. “I would love to!”  
  
Jongin stood up then and Taemin followed him, still holding Monggu against his chest. The young man lived close by and they quickly arrived at his flat. Taemin put down the dog when they entered the building, the poodle barking happily as he recognized his home.  
  
Laughing, Jongin ran behind him in the staircase, Taemin in tow. Jongin’s apartment was smaller than the girl’s but Taemin liked it better. The decoration was simple, white walls, and a few posters of soccer and ballet hung above the couch.  
  
“It’s not much but this is me,” Jongin announced, gesturing to his flat. “Make yourself at home.”  
  
Taemin nodded and sat on the couch, not knowing what to do.  
  
Jongin went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. “Here, drink this, you need to stay hydrated!”  
  
“Thank you,” Taemin mumbled, embarrassed. He drank the water, avoiding Jongin’s gaze on him and gave him back the glass once he had finished it.  
  
“Do you want to take a shower?” He asked suddenly. At Taemin’s shy nod, he smiled. “Then go, there’s a clean towel under the sink.”  
  
Taemin grinned and got up, tottering towards the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and undressed, leaving his clothes on the floor in a pile. The hot water felt good on his skin, and he released a content sigh, taking his time to wash himself up.  
  
It was only after he was done with his shower and standing half-naked in the middle of the bathroom than he remembered he had no other clothes. Biting his lip, he looked at the clothes on the floor and grimaced.  
  
He opened the door quietly, looking around. Jongin was sitting on the couch, playing with Monggu. Taemin hesitated then cleared his throat. The young man looked up, turning his head towards him. “Taemin?” He called. “Do you need anything?”  
  
Taemin nodded, embarrassed. “I-I don’t have clothes…”  
  
Jongin’s mouth opened in an “o” shape and he hastily got up, disappearing into his bedroom, ignoring Monggu’s disappointed barks. Taemin stayed still, waiting for him, his hand gripping the towel around his waist tightly.  
  
Jongin came back with boxers, cotton pants and a white tee, smiling gently at Taemin before handing them to him. “Here.”  
  
“T-Thank you,” Taemin stuttered gratefully.  
  
Closing the bathroom door behind him for the second time that day, he quickly dressed up, not wanting to make Jongin wait any longer. Making his way into the living room, he held his old clothes in his arms and stopped next to Jongin, fidgeting.  
  
“Can I throw them away?” He tried, ashamed. “They stink…”  
  
Jongin offered him a small smile, gazing at him fondly. “Of course, give them to me, I’ll throw them away.”  
  
Taemin did, with some hesitancy, and watched Jongin put them in the trash.  
  
“Are you hungry?” He asked afterwards. “I have to go to work in about an hour but I can make something quick.”  
  
Taemin’s stomach chose this moment to make itself known, rumbling loudly and he placed his arms around his middle, embarrassed. Jongin only laughed, throwing his head back. “I guess it’s a yes!”  
  
Carefully standing behind Jongin, Taemin followed him with his eyes as he got some plates out of the cupboard. It was only when Jongin got the food out of the fridge that it clicked. Taemin smiled and hugged Jongin from behind, holding him tightly against his chest, leaning his head on his shoulder.  
  
The young man froze and tensed up. “T-Taemin?” He whispered, confused. “What are you doing?”  
  
As if he had been burnt, Taemin let go of him and jumped back, looking panicked. “I…I…I’m sorry,” He breathed out, mortified. “I…She said…She said I had to hug a woman when she cooked for me?”  
  
Jongin turned around and looked at him incredulously. “What? Who told you that?”  
  
Looking at the floor, Taemin bit his lips. His heart was beating fast as he anxiously waited for Jongin to yell at him. There was an uncomfortable silence before Jongin spoke again, and he didn’t sound mad.  
  
“Taemin, it’s fine. I don’t mind, it’s okay.” Jongin added in a gentle voice.  
  
“Are you…mad?” He mumbled, looking up. “She was mad…when I do that to others…”  
  
Jongin seemed lost, not replying immediately. “Who is she? And I’m not mad, I was just…surprised, I promise.”  
  
“She was my master, she taught me some things, like hugging women when they cook for me, patting their head when they eat, kissing them when they have something on their lips…” He listed, counting on his fingers.  
  
“Okay,” Jongin cut him off. “So…your master taught you all those things. You don’t need to do all that you know, do what you want, not what others tell you to do.”  
  
Taemin nodded, frowning. He wasn’t sure he understood what Jongin meant, but he would try. Jongin was watching him closely though, observing him intently. Taemin wondered why, did he say something wrong?  
  
“Did she hurt you?” Jongin inquired quietly.  
  
Blinking a few times, Taemin shook his head wildly. “No! Of course not, she didn’t hurt me.”  
  
“Why did you run away then?” Jongin countered back.  
  
“Because she was acting weird, she got mad at me and said I was making her life difficult, so I left.” He explained, shrugging.  
  
“I see,” Jongin simply replied. “By the way, I am not a woman so you don’t have to hug me when I cook for you okay?”  
  
Taemin blushed and nodded, playing with his fingers. Crap, he had forgotten that.  
  
“And no kisses. Absolutely no kisses.” Jongin added sternly.  
  
“No hug, no kiss. I got it.” Taemin repeated, smiling. “You don’t like hug and kiss?” He asked innocently.  
  
Jongin looked taken aback, blushing and stuttering. “I-It’s not that. B-But. We don’t know each other…that well yet.”  
  
“Oh, so if we become close I could hug you and kiss you?” Taemin asked brightly, his eyes sparkling.  
  
Jongin groaned and face palmed, turning around to avoid looking at him. “W-We’ll see…now let me cook in peace! Go play with Monggu!” He answered, embarrassed.  
  
Taemin grinned and scampered back to the couch, Monggu jumping onto his lap. “I hope I’ll get close to your master, Monggu, he’s very huggable!” He whispered to the dog, patting his head.  
  
Monggu barked happily and nuzzled his hand in response.

 

 


End file.
